fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 5
( Wolf opens the door ) Kyuuga) Hey Wolf Wolf) ...*Slams door* BANG, BANG! Wolf) *Opens door* Hi Kyle) Hi Kyuuga) Hi.. Wolf) Come on in Kyuuga) We can't... Kyle) You need to move! Wolf) Oh yeah, you know I'm evil...*Locks and closes door, then leaves* Kyuuga) *Opens door* Now...That's why I carry a- Kyle) Poor puppies! D; Kyuuga) ? Kyle) WHY DID YOU HAVE TO EAT THEM! Kyuuga) What do you mean? Kyle) I mean...uh...Just forget about it... Kyuuga) Okay *Walks inside* Kyle) Anyways...Thanks again for healing me... Kyuuga) No problem, we just have to catch you up Kyle) Yeah...*Walks inside* ( Both Kyuuga and Kyle walk to the kitchen ) [ In the kitchen ] Wolf) It was just Kyuuga and Kyle... Jean) Kyle's walking... Wolf) And talking... Jean) I thought you hurt him to a point of death... Wolf) I did...Kyuuga must have used-''' '''Kyuuga) *Behind Wolf* our home's little heal after the training similator... Wolf) ... PG) Hi Kyuuga... Kyuuga) PG...Where are you? PG) Cleaning the wall with APW... Kyuuga) But where? PG) Look to your left... Kyuuga) *Looks to his left* Oh hi PG and APW...What happened? APW) Jean being bias... PG) Wolf and Jean obviously think evil runs the team... Wolf) NO! PG) Yes you do! Jean) NO WE DON'T! *Pets Popcorn* APW) Sure...You don't use your cat to abuse us... Jean) WHAT!? *Still petting Popcorn* APW) You abuse us! Jean) What are you talking about! ( Popcorn jumps out of Jean's hands ) Wolf) AWOOO! Kyuuga) RAWR!!!!! Wolf) AH AH AH AWOOOOO! Kyuubi) RAH RAH RAH RAWR! Kyle) ...Kitty! :3 Wolf) I WON! =P Kyuuga) What do you mean? Wolf) YOU LOST! Kyuuga) Oh...You mean the brawl for leadership...Get ready because I'll whoop your *** for what you've done! Wolf) What... PG) NO KYLE! ( Kyle bends down and picks Popcorn up ) Popcorn) Meow... ( Kyle pets Popcorn ) Kyle) Good kitty... Jean) o_O Popcorn...How could you! PG) o-o APW) *Whispers to PG* go, go go... PG) *Whispers to APW* yeah, lets move... ( PG and APW sneak away from Jean ) ( Popcorn rests her head in Kyle's arms ) Wolf) Well...If we're fighting...Then...I PICK ICE AS MY PARTNER! Kyuuga) No...Just you and me... Wolf) NO! I'M EVIL! Kyuuga) Correction, you aren't evil...You're good and you said it before! Wolf) ... Kyle) You just got owned! Popcorn) MEOW! *Scratches Kyle's shirt* Kyle) OW! OW! OW! BAD KITTY! ( Popcorn jumps away from Kyle and heads back to Jean, while Kyle's shirt is scratched up ) Wolf) Nah...Popcorn backstabbed you =P Popcorn) *Look at Wolf* MEOW! Wolf) O_O *Runs into the training room* Kyle) Correction...she scared you! Popcorn) MEOW! Kyle) Oh crap! *Runs into the training room* Wolf) Oh look...She scared you! =P ( Jean walks over and picks Popcorn up ) Jean) *Pets Popcorn* Good work =D Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 6 Grade of Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 5? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Deep Search Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons: Kyle Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Popcorn Category:Humagons: PG Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf Category:Humagons: Ice